Silver Eyes
by BeantheWitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy has felt changed by the war, but he doesn't know how changed until he discovers something he didn't know before. Draco is a Veela. In order to find his mate, he decides to repeat his last year at Hogwarts, hoping she is there. Ron Bashing/DH
1. Going Back?

**Okay, this is my first Dramione fanfiction, so please tell me what you think! I'm going to give you a fair warning though- I don't have a beta reader, so there will be a lot of mistakes, and I'm not the most frequent updater. Anyways, I've been wanting to try my hand at a Dramione fanfic for a while, so here is mine! Tell me what you think and be honest please, I'm trying to improve of my writing skills!**

**Chapter 1**

**Going Back?**

Draco Malfoy stares down at the letter in his hand, torn between being excited, or tearing it to pieces. His eyebrows are furrowed as he reads over it's contents for what seems like the hundredth time. The letter had arrive a few days ago, but he hadn't opened it until today, and now he was torn. He runs a hand through his platinum blonde hair as he read the letter once again.

**Dear Draco Malfoy,**

**You are invited to repeat your last you at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to circumstances from the past year many students will be able to repeat their last year. If you choose to return, you will be Head Boy. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. **

**Hoping you are well,**

**Professor McGonagall**

On one hand, he rejoices at the idea of being able to finish up school. On the other hand, he isn't looking forward to everyones reactions to him, considering he is an ex-Death eater. No, he _is_ a Death eater, he reminds himself as he glances down at the mark on his arm. The mark that will remind him exactly who he is for the rest of his life. Ever since the end of the war, he has tried to get rid of the bloody thing, but nothing he has tried has worked. Frankly, he would stoop to cutting the flesh off his arm at this point, if he thought it would do any good. No, he'll be stuck with the symbol of the Dark Lord forever. Not a very pleasant thought.

Who is he kidding though? Even if he somehow did get the mark removed, everyone would still remember what he has done. Its not like everyone will forget about the role he played in the war if the dark mark comes off. Its foolish to even think of such a thing. But despite the fact he would be an outcast, Hogwarts is very tempting.. Its the place that hold most of his good memories...

If he father ever found out that he was actually considering going back to Hogwarts... He shakes away such thoughts, his father isn't his problem anymore. He hasn't been since the end of the war. Right now, good old dad is rotting in Azkaban. Where he would be too if it wasn't for Potter. Saint Potter had stood up for him and his mother in court, pleading to not send them to Azkaban. The thought that he needed Potter's help for once renews his disgust at himself. He is happy for his mother, of course, the woman didn't deserve to be sent to prison. She had merely been a victim of Lucius Malfoy.

Sometimes though, Draco wishes he could have been sent to Azkaban. It might be better than faces the looks he gets every time he goes out in public. If he went back to Hogwarts, thing would surely be worse, not to mention he would probably run into Potter. He has no doubt the Golden Trio will be going back to school this year. At the very least, know-it-all Granger will. And where she went, Weasel and Pothead would follow.

That definitely rules out Hogwarts. If he went back there, he would see the Golden Trio, and have to thank Potter for keeping him out of Azkaban. The thought of exchanging civil words with Potter makes him shudder. He has read all the news, he knows just how big The-Boy-Who-Lived is. The fact that he may be in debt to him makes Draco cringe.

Decision made, he poises himself to tear the letter to shreds. He knows exactly what would happen if his mother found it. He would have no choice in whether he wanted to go back or not, he would be going. Narcissa would want her son to face the people who despised him head-on, and finish his education at the same time. The woman was stubborn, which is why he plans to destroy the evidence of ever getting the letter.

Before he can tear it though, a sharp pain hits him directly in the stomach and he doubles over. It hits him again, spreading throughout his body as searing his veins. He groans aloud, his knees giving out and making him tumble to the floor. The letter, which had slipped from his grip flutters above him. _Merlin, it hurts! _He thinks as the letter slowly descends toward him. Another spasm of pain hits, and despite himself, he cries out.

_The letter... _He is half delusional with pain as he reaches his hand up, before the pain can cause him to pass out, trying to catch the parchment.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione Granger's hand closes around the letters as the owl releases it's grip on them. Grinning from ear to ear, she shuffles through them. "GINNY! HARRY! RON!" She calls, listing off the names on the envelopes. A few seconds later, her three best friends scramble over each other to get out of the Burrow.

"What are those, 'Mione?" Harry asks once he gets close enough to see the letters in her outstretched hand.

"Letters from Hogwarts!" She replies, smiling at her friends as she hands out the envelopes.

"Why do we get them? We've already graduated, haven't we?" Ron asks as he tears open his letter. "Save for Ginny that is."

The three shrug as the open their own letters and scan it's contents. Shocked, Hermione rereads it.

**Dear Hermione Granger,**

**You are invited to repeat your last you at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to circumstances from the past year many students will be able to repeat their last year. If you choose to return, you will be Head Girl. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Professor McGonagall**

It takes a few moments for everyone to get over their shock, including Ginny, who had read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

"So guys? What do you think?" Hermione asks, glancing at her friends.

"I think we are going back to Hogwarts!" Harry replies. Ginny squeals at this and wraps her arms around his for a quick kiss.

"What to you want to do, babe?" Ron asks her, sliding closer and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well.. I have always wanted to be Head Girl..." She says slyly, looking up through her eyelashes at her boyfriend. She and Ron have had a steady relationship going since the Battle of Hogwarts. Which is great, he has been the perfect boyfriend when he isn't eating, or discussing Quidditch with Harry.

He has been attentive and caring, so yea, their relationship has been going great. Actually, it was better than great. The whole Weasley family approved of them going out, and George had even commented that it was about time. Ron had told her he loved her, and she said it back. Life was just getting started for them, but she had her friends by her side. Everything was brilliant.

Well it would be, but for some reason, going out with Ron wasn't as great as she thought it would be. Before, she had always dreamed of being to object of Ron's affections. Now though, it didn't live up to her expectations. Like his kisses, he meant them to b sweet, but most of the time they were just slobbery. Anytime he turned away she would quickly wipe the feeling of saliva off her lips.

_Nothing can live up to your expectations,_ She reminds herself forcefully. She loves Ron, she really does.

"Hogwarts it is then." He grins a gives her a peck on her lips. "It also gives me an excuse to do this.." Again with that wicked grin as he slides down to one knee as takes a small box from his robes. Harry and Ginny both gasp at the sight of Ron on one knee in front of their friend.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"


	2. Kisses

**OH WOW! I did not expect so many alerts! This is amazing, truly amazing, and I thank all of you that have favorited or added my story to your alert list! Okay, I realize the first chapter wasn't long, but I was so eager to post it that I didn't really care... I hope to make longer chapters, but I can't promise that I will. Anyways, tell me what ya think!**

**Thank you to everyone who has added me to their alert list, favorited, and reviewed: AngelBaby555, cosmoGirl666, CreativeWriterInSpace, DaftWriter, .GRAVE18, Ellen2607, FluffyPurpleBunny, Just Your Above Average Malfoy, KeepMovingForward, Moodlitechild91, The-tall-girl-in-green, Xxchristabellex, and CentrIfficus!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! That honor belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kisses**

Draco holds onto the last shreds of sleep with all his might, but they still manage to slip through his fingers. With a groan, he peeks through his crusted eyelids, only to snap them shut again when he is bombarded with light.

"Draco?" A hushed voice asks, somewhere to his right.

He groans in response, forcing his eyes open again, going slowly this time to adjust to the light. He ends up staring at a white ceiling in his room. Dimly, he realizes he must be in his bed. How did he get there though? He doesn't remember moving... That's when everything comes flooding back to him. The letter. The pain.

"Draco, sweetie, are you okay?" His mother asks, her eyes wide with concern. Though Narcissa hadn't shown it much when he was a child, she does love her son very much and worries about him as well.

"I'm fine, mum." He replies, sitting up and glancing around the room. Sunlight filters through the windows, which confuses him. It has been evening when he had passed out. "What happened?" He turns to look at his mother, taking in her anxious appearance.

"You passed out from pain." His mother replies simply. He narrows his eyes slightly at her, knowing that she knows more than she is letting on.

"What happened?" He repeats, his tone indicating that he wants answers. Usually, he never talks to him mum like this, but usually, he doesn't make up after passing out from pain.

Giving up, Narcissa sighs, "How much do you know about Veela?"

Draco gives his mother a confused look, but answers her nonetheless. "Not a lot. They are magical creatures that are beautiful." He replies. He only knows this because of the Veela from his fourth year. He remembers the french girl, Flower? Something like that, was a Veela. Other than that they are beautiful, he doesn't know much about them. He felt no need to research them. "Why?"

"Draco..." The woman smiles at her son, knowing him well enough to know he will not like what he is about to hear. "You're half Veela."

As expected, he does not bode well with this statement.

"Mother, what are you talking about? Of course I'm not a Veela. I'm a pureblood, just like you and father." He shakes his head, refusing to believed such a thing. If he was a Veela, then everything he thought about his bloodline would be a lie. He wouldn't be a pureblood wizard like he had always prided himself to be. His blood would be a mix of wizard and Veela. No, that's not possible. He doesn't believe that it could be possible.

"Sweetie, I'm not a pureblood. I'm a Veela and your father is my mate." The way she says it leaves no room for argument.

Just like that, everything Draco has ever known is shattered. "If I'm a... a Veela," The word seems weird in his mouth, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. "Then why did I feel that pain?"

The woman looks at her son for a long while before responding, "You need your mate." At his confused look, she elaborates, "All Veela have a mate. Their perfect match. Their soulmate. Their equal in every way. Once the Veela blood asserts it's self, you won't be able to rest until you find your mate."

"And if I don't find my mate?" He asks, suddenly nervous.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." She replies.

"Mother..."

She sighs, "If a Veela doesn't find and make their mate their own within a year of the Veela blood asserting it's self, the Veela will die."

Draco gets why she hadn't wanted to tell him, but he still is glad he knows. "How am I going to find her?"

"You're going back to Hogwarts." His mother replies, holding up the letter that he had been contemplating tearing apart.

There is no use arguing against her, so he accepts his fate with a sullen nod. "What is she's a mudblood?" He asks suddenly. It can't be a mudblood. If she is, then he doesn't know what he'll do. His father would- No more thinking about him! He doesn't matter anymore.

"Draco Malfoy! I do not want to hear that filthy word come out of you mouth again. Do you understand me?" He nods at his mother's scolding. Narcissa had been like this since the end of the war, hating anything that had to do with the Dark Lord. "Besides, even if she is a muggle-born, she will be equal to you in every way, son." She reminds him, her sharp tone softening slightly.

He runs a hand through his hair and glances at his mother. "Just one more question?" At her nod he takes a breath and speaks the words he had been dreading since learning about his mate. "What if she rejects me?"

Narcissa Malfoy had never seen her son as vulnerable as he was in that moment. Not even when he had received his first mission from the Dark Lord. He looked so broken, and she longed to make him whole again, but only his mate could do that.

"If she is truly your mate, she won't."

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione laces her fingers through Ron's as she tugs him into King's Cross Station. "Come one, guys! We don't want to be late!" She calls to her friends, who are taking their sweet time.

"Calm down, 'Mione." Ron grins, pulling her back to him in order to plant a quick kiss on her lips. "We'll make it. They can't very well leave the Head Girl behind, now, can they?"

"That's not the point, Ronald." She replies, releasing his hand in favor of her cart, which carries her trunk.

"Race you to the platform!" Harry challenges his best friend. Before either Ginny or Hermione can protest they are off, pushing their carts throughout the maze of people at King's Cross.

"Boys! Honestly!" Hermione groans, turning to look at her fellow Gryffindor. "Sometimes I can't tell if they are men or children!"

The younger redhead laughs as they follow the boys' path to the platform. "You're the one who agreed to marry one of them." She reminds her friend.

At that reminder, Hermione glances down at the ring on her finger. It's a chunky thing, a think silver band with large diamonds, something that Ron would not have been able to afford before the war. After it though, due to the fact he had helped save the wizarding world, it was an entirely different story. The Golden Trio was definitely well off, being rewarded greatly for defeating the Dark Lord, and all being offered jobs as Aurors as soon as they finished school.

The ring was something that could not be ignored, in fact, it was glaringly obvious. She had suspicions that Ron had gotten it her because of that fact. It was beautiful, of course, but not something she would have chosen for herself. No, she would want something much more simple for her engagement ring.

Plus, she hadn't wanted to wear it during the school year, just for the purposes of being in school. She didn't want to gossip and rumors going around. But, when she had told Ron this, he had panicked at the thought of her not liking the ring. In order to assure him that she loved it, she promised to wear it proudly. Which is why the chuck of diamonds is currently residing on her finger.

"Besides," Ginny continues, not noticing her friend's thoughts change direction. "If they weren't they way they were, would we still love them?"

"Love who?" Harry asks, bounding over to his girlfriend as soon as she comes in hearing-range. Anyone can see the adoration written on his face as he stares at the girl and wraps an arm around her. "Do I need to be concerned?" His voice sounds serious, but there is a teasing glint in the boy's eyes.

"Oh, you know there is only one person I could love." Ginny giggles, kissing the dark haired boy passionately, clearly not caring they are in the middle of a train station.

"Well, as much as I love watching my sister and best friend snog, we should be boarding the train." Ron inserts, appearing next to Hermione just in time. The two in question pull away from each other sheepishly, both of their faces flushed.

Hermione grins at her friends, "Come on you two lovebirds!" She teases, untangling herself from her fiance and stepping through the wall to platform nine and three quarters before another word is spoken. Within seconds, all of her friends join her on the platform.

"Looks like someone is eager to find out who the Head Boy is." Harry smiles at her, an arm still wrapped around Ginny's waist.

"Whoever it is, he better keep his hands off my fiance!" Ron demands, only half-joking.

She rolls her eyes, deciding it is best to ignore the comment than reply. Instead, she boards the train, leaving her friends trailing after her. "I'm going to the Heads' compartment, I'll see you guys later." She tells her friends.

"Later, 'Mione!" Ginny says, kissing her friend's cheek, then tugging Harry down the train to look for an empty compartment.

"Babe?" Ron speaks up, when Hermione turns to face him, he continues. "I'm really glad you said yes." She doesn't need to ask what he means, she already knows. After all, the consequence of her saying yes is on her finger.

"I'm glad you asked." She replies, giving him a peck on the cheek before turning to find the Heads' compartment. Unfortunately, Ron ha other ideas.

He grabs her wrist and spins her back around to face him. Before she can protest, his lips firmly cover hers in a passionate kiss in the middle of the Hogwarts Express. She knows from experience that he won't let her go until she kisses him back, so she responds to the kiss. He tastes like peanut butter and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Not necessarily a good combination.

After what seems like forever, Ron pulls away from her, grinning widely. "See you, babe." He plants one more sloppy kiss on her lips before setting off in the direction Harry and Ginny went. As soon as he is out of sight, she discreetly wipes at her lips, not liking the taste left in her mouth.

Once she can only faintly taste his lips, she turns. And finds herself looking directly into the furious silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

**Okay, I have a question for everyone! Would you guys rather short chapters more frequently, or longer chapters over longer periods of time? I can't promise for either, but I would like to know which is preferred! Anyways, tell me what you think! Once again, I am always welcome to reviews!**


	3. Fury

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are truly awesome, I wasn't expecting so many reviews and alerts to my story! I know i just updated, but I decided to give you guys a special surprise since it is 9/11 and, who doesn't need some cheering up today? A shout out to the 2,819 people who lost their lives today, ten years ago, who died for our freedom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Chapter 3**

**Fury**

Draco Malfoy took his sweet time packing for Hogwarts, which is probably why he arrived at the station later than he should have. Then again, he didn't want to be here, so it doesn't really matter. Well it does, considering he needs to find his mate, but he hasn't fully accepted that fact yet. Besides, he is pretty sure it can't be to hard to find his mate. It is probably Pansy or someone like her. One of those slutty girls he used to date.

Actually, he is almost positive that one of the Slytherin Sluts is his mate. The idea doesn't exactly please him, but they are better than a filthy mudblood- sorry, muggle-born. His mother would have his head if she knew he still referred to muggle-borns as mudbloods. Oh his mother, how she had changed since Lucius was sent to Azkaban. She visits him constantly of course, she is still a Veela and needs to be near her mate. But she is free from his shadow now, able to express her beliefs once again.

Thinking of his mother puts an ache in his chest. Despite her show of bravo, Draco knows how much Narcissa feels her mate's absence in life. As much as he loves his mother though, he can't help but hope her mate is nothing like his. Narcissa had explained that the Veela side of him would do anything to make his mate happy, which was the reason it was so hard for his mother to go against his father's wishes.

No matter what, he would not stoop as low as his mother to please his mate. Whoever she is. Which brings him back to the pressing question. Who is she? He hates to admit it, but he is eager to find out who she is. Maybe it is just the Veela side of him that is eager. No, it is the Veela side of him. There is no way Draco Malfoy is excited about meeting a girl. Even if she isn't just any girl.

Then there is the fact he needs to actually find her. His mother had told him the only way to be sure that the girl is his mate, besides him being drawn to her, is to kiss her. Another reason why he hopes his mate is a Slytherin. It wouldn't be out of character for him to randomly kiss Slytherin girls. After all, he is the Slytherin Sex God. A title is is very proud of.

That matter resolved, he shakes himself and gets ready to face the stares and whispers that are surely waiting for him. His signature smirk is one his lips as he steps through the brick and onto Platform nine and three quarters. Immediately, his ears are bombarded with the familiar noise that is Pansy Parkinson.

"DRAKIE!" She screams once she catches sight of the familiar blonde. A second later, she is latched to his side. "I missed you soooo much!"

He resists pushy the clingy pug-faced girl away from him, but can't stop a grimace at her shrill voice. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice, instead spending her time drawing the claws she calls fingers across his chest.

"Did you miss me?" She whispers breathily in his ear, trying to be seductive. All that it ends up doing is make him want to gag. He doesn't though, he still clings to the hope that a pureblood is his mate. In answer, he presses his lips to hers. The girl in his arms responds immediately, kissing him passionately, but he doesn't kiss back after a few seconds. In fact, kissing Pansy makes bile rise in his throat. She is definitely not his mate. Relief corses through his veins, so strong that he realizes exactly how much he had expected it to be Pansy, and the he had hoped it wasn't.

Pansy doesn't seem to notice he isn't kissing her anymore, or, if she does, she doesn't care. He pulls away from her, disgusted and not wanting her near for another second, but she doesn't get the message. Instead, she starts kissing his neck and letting out loud moans that make her sound like a dying cow.

Fed up, he shoves her roughly away from him, "Go away, Pansy." He tells her, starting for the train.

She pouts, "But, Drakie!" She whines, draping herself over his arm in order to get him to stop.

"Do not call me Drakie." He retorts coldly, which surprises him slightly. Usually he treats girls with a little bit more respect, not much more, but a little more. He guesses the Veela in him is making it hard to tolerate other girls that are not his mate. Or maybe he is just fed up with Pansy. Either way, she gives up and goes off to find some other boy to make out with.

His mates are probably going to be wondering why he got rid of Parkinson, she is easy after all. That is, if he has any mates at Hogwarts, he doesn't know how many of them are returning for the year. He can count on Blaise returning, but he doesn't know about anybody else. Frankly, the only good thing coming out of this year, besides finding the person who will keep him alive, is that the professors will be more lenient with him. Narcissa had informed Mcgonagall of his "condition", so now he is excused from classes if he isn't feeling up to them, no questions asked. That is definitely something he is looking forward too.

He boards the train and starts for the Heads' compartment, wondering who the Head Girl is. Well, not wondering, more like dreading. He knows that it is most likely Hermione Granger, and is not looking forward to that encounter. After all, he did just stand by and watch as she got tortured by his aunt, not that he likes having a relation to that psycho. Its not like he could have done anything anyways, but besides that, he feels.. conflicted about seeing the Golden Trio again. After all, if it wasn't for them, he and his mother would be in Azkaban with his father.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he spots the Golden Trio, the girl Weasel in tow. The two boys haven't changed much, still as irritating looking as ever, and the ginger girl is no different. Though she does look hotter than he would have expected. Granger's back is to him, so he can't see her face, but he can still tell it is her. Her hair is still curly, but it has lost it's frizz, something he hadn't noticed the last time he saw her. Instead, it falls in long, delicate brown curls down her back. Without seeing them, he can imagine her eyes, a warm chocolate brown, that always have a smile in them, that could cheer anyone up...

He shakes his head to clear it, disgusted with his thoughts. This is mudblood Granger. Know-it-all Granger, brains of the Golden Trip. She does _not _have warm chocolate brown eyes or delicate curls. This Veela thing must all be going to his head, if he is thinking of Granger like this. He's gone back. As he watches, Weaslette and Scarhead bid Granger goodbye and head off to find a compartment.

As they pass by him, The Boy Who Lived nods at him in greeting, clearly thinking that since he stopped Draco from going to Azkaban they aren't enemies.

He's wrong. Draco sneers at the pair, "Weaslette, Scarface." The redhead shoots him a glare but other than that, neither of them acknowledge him as they pass. Well that wasn't as fun as he had hoped.

He turns back to face Weasel and Granger, watching them as they speak. She turns away from him, but before she can walk away, Weasel pulls her back and is kissing her. For some reason, rage bubbles up in him at the sight of the Weasel kissing Granger, who clearly isn't enjoying it. Nonetheless, the muggle-born, wraps her arms around the dimwit. As she does, he catches a glint of something on her finger.

A ring.

Not just any ring though, he can tell even from where he is standing that it is an engagement ring.

Granger and the Weasel are engaged.

It takes a minute for that information to set in, longer than it should. The feeling that he gets from that realization is one that scares him. He is furious at the redhead, who is snogging Ganger as if its the last thing he'll ever do. That stupid Weasley is going to marry the brightest witch of their age. How does _that_ work?

The feeling that bubbles in his veins is anything but rational. He hates Weasel more than he hates his father. More than he hates Potter. More than he hated Voldemort. How is it fair that the dimwit gets someone as smart as Granger, while Draco will die if he doesn't find his mate? How is it that the Weasley gets _her _when she is so much better than him?

He wants to stride right up to the pair and tear them apart, to punch the redhead for thinking he deserves Granger. To tear him to pieces for touch her. Finally, the Weasel pulls away from Granger and goes on his way. It takes all of Draco's self control not to whip out his wand and hex him as he walks by. Especially when the Weasel sneers in his direction, his lips slightly swollen from kissing and hisses, "Death eater."

But he eyes aren't on the Weasel. No, he is watching Granger. How can she settle for a guy like Weasel? Fury boils in his veins and his eyes practically burn a hole in the back of her head. As if feeling his stare, she turns and meets his gaze.

Her chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise as they meet his silver.

**Okay, this is a quickie, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible, because school is back on tomorrow. I will try to post during the week and I hope to update by Wednesday, but no promises. Yes, this had mainly Draco in it, but you guys don't mind, right? *wink wink* Anyways, tell me what you think!**


	4. Head Boy

**YAY! I managed to update today! I honest didn't think I would be able to! I had sailing tryouts on Monday and Tuesday, so I had no time to write! Thankfully, I had only a little homework today, so I get to write. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and alerts! I honestly didn't think my story would become so popular. In such a little time too! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4**

**Head Boy**

Hermione was trapped by the silver eyed Slytherin's gaze, unable to tear her own brown eyes away. Those eyes held so many emotions, swirling around his irises, but the most dominant one was pure rage. The intensity of his gaze sends a shudder through her body, from fear or something else, she doesn't know. His burning gaze seems to judge her, bringing up the questions she had been avoiding.

_Why are you with him? _His eyes seem to say. _You could do so much better._ Though she would deny it if asked, she is entranced by his gaze. His gaze, so intense, seem to make her knees weak. His molten silver eyes see right through her, see right through everything. She has a eerie sense that this boy knows that she hadn't enjoyed her kiss with Ron. How he knows this, she doesn't know, but a sharp fear grips her at the thought. If he can sense she isn't happy, then it isn't all in her head..

_Stop it!_ Hermione chides herself, tearing her eyes away from her old enemy (she had dropped all grudges against him after the war), and turning to make her way to the Heads' compartment. She needs to get away from those silver orbs that seem to unhinge her. Scratch that, she needs to get away from everything, if only for a few hours.

Not that she will be able to, after all, she is Hermione Granger, brains of the Golden Trio. Already, several articles have been run in Witch Weekly about her and Ron's engagement. She can already hear the whispers following her as she makes her way to the Heads' compartment. As quickly as she can, she throws herself into the tiny room reserved for her and one other person, and shuts the door behind her.

A book, she decides, is the best way to not think. So, she pulls her favorite book out of her bag, Hogwarts, A History, and peels open the worn cover. She has had the same copy since her first year at Hogwarts, and can't seem to part with it. It used to remind her of simpler times, when she was merely eleven, but now, it stands for how much she has been through.

She allows herself solstice in the pages of the old book, as the smell of it's musty pages fill the air. She is so lost in world of crinkling pages, delicate lettering, and interesting fact, she doesn't notice the second person enter the Heads' compartment.

"Well, Granger, seems as if the rumors are true." A chillingly familiar voice drawls from beside her. She jumps nearly a foot in the air and drops her book, which thumps on the floor.

"W-what rumors?" She stammers, quickly recovering and scooping her victimized book from the floor. She has yet to look at the unwanted visitor, not wanting to confirm who it is.

"That you and Weasel are engaged." The boy beside her says, and she can picture his signature smirk pasted on. "I never took you for someone who would like such a monstrosity." He gestures to her ring.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She grumbles, finally looking up at her old nemesis's face. His silver eyes are carefully blank, revealing nothing of what he is thinking, unlike earlier. But seeing those eyes still raises the questions she doesn't want to think about. "What I like and don't like doesn't concern you." She glares at him, unable to stop herself. Turning over a new leaf with Malfoy will be a lot harder than she thought if he keeps acting like his old insufferable self.

"Grumpy, now, aren't we? Have I hit a soft spot?" If possible, his smirk grows wider at this.

She growls at him, "None of your business, ferret. What are you doing here anyways? This compartment is reserved for Heads'."

His smirk, which had dropped a bit at her jibe, is full blown again. "Haven't you heard, mudblood? I'm the new Head Boy."

She flinches at the insult, but quickly shakes it off. "That isn't possible!" She exclaims, shaking her head. As if denying it will make him go away. It doesn't work. Now she has to spend all year in close quarters with him? This can't get any worse.

"Then I guess I just achieved the impossible." He replies snarkily, clearly not liking the fact she doubts his intelligence. She doesn't, of course, she knows he has been second in their year, just behind her, since their first year.

Deciding to ignore him before it blows out of proportion, she turns her attention back to her book. As she reaches to flip a page though, he grabs her hand and examines the ring on it. His fingers are long and gentle as they handle her hand, his palm slightly calloused. The feel of his soft, yet rough hands sends a shiver down her spine. His thumb traces over her ring, in almost possessive way.

"I don't think this suits you. Besides, you aren't one to flaunt what you have."

Just like that, she is torn back to reality.

"Hey!" She snatches her hand away from his, flustered at her reaction to him. _This is Draco Malfoy! You're engaged to Ron! _She reminds herself fiercely. "Like I said before, Malfoy. None. Of. Your. Business!" She snaps, standing up and roughly shoving her book back into her bag.

"Where do you think you're going? Heads' are supposed to stay in their compartment." He demands as she stands and strides quickly to the door.

"To my _fiance_!" She spats, slamming the door behind her as she exits the compartment and walks down the train in search of her friends. Now that she is no longer with Malfoy, she realizes just how much she over reacted. She can't help it. That boy always manages to get her wound up.

But it isn't just him, she acknowledges that. It is her thoughts as well. Those traitorous thoughts, that make her question her relationship with Ron, whom she is engaged to. Why can't those thoughts just go away? She knows she can go on with her marriage to Ron, it is expected, at least, she could if the thoughts would stop. She _will_ marry Ron.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Time seems to slow down from Draco as he stares into Granger's chocolate brown eyes, which aren't as muddy as he had originally thought. No, they are the opposite of muddy. The last time he saw those eyes, they had been filled with tears and pain while his deranged aunt tortured her. Now though, the eyes have the spark of life in them, along with surprise at seeing him once again.

The girl before him has changed a lot since the war. Then, she had been dirty and gritty, barely able to pass for a proper witch. Now though, she is anything but dirty and gritty. Her honey-brown curl falls delicately, framing her face. Her cheeks are flushed a light pink, and her lips are swollen from kissing the Weasel.

Just like that, the anger returns to him. How could she let someone so dimwitted at Weasel kiss her? How could she settle for him? For anything less than she deserved?

It seems like forever before Granger looks away from him, forever, and all too soon. He watches her as she quickly walks down the length of the train, then shakes himself. Why is he thinking of Granger this way? She's a filthy little mudblood. Besides that, she is best friends with his enemy. Well, not so much his enemy since the end of the war, but the person he despises.

There is no way he could have any feelings for her. After all, he only has eyes for his mate, whoever that may be. And Granger definitely isn't.

Once his thoughts are sorted, he starts to the Heads' compartment, already knowing who will be waiting for him once he reaches it. He braces himself for her questions of why he was staring at her and thinks up a snarky response.

As suspected, Granger is already in the compartment when he reaches it. Surprisingly, she doesn't look up as he enters. Too absorbed in her book. Not to pass up an opportunity, his takes his time to study her. She is slender, but not skinny like Pansy is, nor does she flaunt it. She is covered with baggy school robes, hiding her form, yet even a blind man could tell she is a beauty.

_A beauty? This is Granger!_ He snaps at himself, jerking away from those thoughts at the same time he catches sight of the ring on her finger. Rage wells up inside him at the sight of another man's claim on her.

"Well, Granger, it seems the rumors are true." He drawls, breaking her concentration and frightening her enough for her to drop her book on the floor. The expression on her face is priceless.

"W-what rumors?" She stammers, not looking at him. That frustrates him. Why won't she look at him? She scoops her book from the floor, still avoiding his gaze, and his eyes narrow as he forces a smirk to his lips. Truthfully, it is difficult because he feels like shaking her until she looks at him.

"That are you and Weasel are engaged." Saying the words prove more difficult than he would have thought. It is as if saying them out loud makes them real. Not that he cares. He doesn't. "I never took you for someone who would like such a monstrosity." He adds, gesturing to her ring. That, surprisingly, is the truth, though he said it as an insult.

He pictures Granger as someone who would prefer a simple engagement ring. A silver band with one diamond at most. Nothing flashy like the _thing_ on her finger.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Is her reply, but she finally looks up at his face, which he keeps carefully blank. Granger is the last person he wants to see the turmoil waging inside of him at the moment. "What I like and don't like doesn't concern you." That stings, though he doesn't know why, but he quickly pushes the emotion aside to deal with later. The tone of her voice surprises him, almost as if she is afraid. Afraid of him? He doubts it. The Granger he knows would go up to Voldemort himself and yell at him without flinching.

"Grumpy, now, aren't we? Have I hit a soft spot?" He widens his smirk, knowing he has her there. After talking with her for less than an hour he knows exactly how much she doesn't like her ring, and maybe her engagement, yet the Weasel still hasn't clued in. How dumb could you be?

She growls at him then, trying to be threatening. It succeeds in doing the opposite, he finds her growl incredibly sexy. "None of your business, ferret. What are you doing here anyways? This compartment is reserved for Heads'." At the ferret jibe, he frowns a bit. Shaking thoughts of Granger growling out of his head head, he grins mentally. For the brightest witch of her age, she sure is thick.

"Haven't you heard, mudblood? I'm the new Head Boy." The words, mudblood, feels clumsy in his mouth, and he has to force himself to spit it out. He doesn't care for her, so why does he immediately regret his word choice when he sees her flinch? After all, that had been the reaction he wanted. Hadn't it?

Surprise flickers across her face as his words sick in, and he takes pride in the fact he had stumped Granger. "That isn't possible!" She half-shouts at him. That hurts his ego a bit.

"Then I guess I just achieved the impossible." He practically snarls at her. Does she honestly think so low of him that she doubts he could be Head Boy? She turns away from him and to her book, which lies open in her lap, and starts to read, ignoring him. Him! He glares at the back of her head, but if she notices it, she doesn't let on.

Instead, she starts to turn a page in her book, leaving her ring in clear view. Before he can think, he grabs her hand, drawing it closer to him to inspect the chuck of stone she calls a ring. Her skin is as smooth as if looks, and ever so soft, he can't resist running his fingers across her palm as they trail up to her own fingers. Her fingers are long and delicate feeling as he fingers run over them. Then, there is her ring. A flicker of... something, he doesn't know what it is or how to describe it, fills him up as he runs his finger over the stone.

"I don't think this suits you. Besides, you aren't one to flaunt what you have." He says, half to himself. Why did she yes? Why did-

"Hey!" Her shout pulls him out of his thoughts as she jerks his hand away from him, as if disgusted by his touch. That thought pains him, but he quickly pushes it aside. He does _not_ have feelings for Hermione Granger. "Like I said before, Malfoy. None. Of. Your. Business!" If looks cold kill, he would be dead three times over. She slams her book shut and strides toward the door. For a second, he is distracted by the way her hips sway.

"Where are you going? Heads' are supposed to stay in their compartment." He demands, though most of him is confused to why he even cares where she is going. But he does.

"To my _fiance_!" She spits the words out at him, stocking through the door and slamming it shut behind her. That stings a lot more than it should, and he winces at the sound of the compartment door slamming.

Groaning, he buries his head in his hands. First he figures out he is part Veela, and now he actually cares about Granger. What has the world come too?

**Soo? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know! This is a pretty long chapter, something I am REALLY happy about, since I wrote it in one day. YAY ME! I should probably update again by Saturday or earlier, I hope. **


	5. Great Hall

**Darn it! A day late, but at least I posted! I forgot that a had a regatta (series of sailing races) on Saturday, all day, so I didn't have time. I'm sorry about that! I hope to update again by Wednesday. That might become my updating schedule, Wednesdays and Weekends. I hope I can eventually get to a steady updating schedule, and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Gleek123xx- You have NO idea how happy your review made me. Knowing that you like my story means a lot, and I apologize for not updating Saturday as promised.**

**DarkChild0220- I know! I can't wait for that part either. I love Ron is the books, but I tend to be a bit of a Ron basher! :D**

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom- Thnak you so much for taking the time to right such an amazing review! I'll try to take what you said into consideration, but i make no promises that I'll never do a scene two times, mostly because I just like being in both of their heads. If I ever do do something like that again, I'll try my best to make it more interesting. And I totally agree with making Ron a bridezilla, like I said, I tend to do some Ron bashing! **

**Everybody else- I LOVE reading your reviews, so please keep them coming. I'll try to reply to as many as I can, but just know I appreciate every single one!**

**Chapter 5**

**Great Hall**

Hermione Ganger had managed to compose herself by the time they reached Hogwarts and sat in the Great Hall for the feast. Well, it looked like she had composed herself. Her mind was still a flurry of activity, but she pushed it aside for a later time. That time being a while from now.

When she had appeared at her friends' compartment, practically boiling with anger, they had tried to comfort her. Well Harry and Ginny had, Ron merely tried to feel her up while saying how much he hated Malfoy, neither of which really helped.

She trails slightly behind her friends as they enter the Great Hall, Ron holding her hand in his. They are some of the last few people entering, so Hermione gets squeezed between Ron and Lavender Brown, who sneers at her, then leans across the witch to flirt with her redhead wizard beside her. The wizard who is currently filling his plate with anything he can reach and stuffing his mouth.

She shakes her head in disgust at Ron's antics and blocks out Lavender's whiny voice and tries to talk to Neville, who is sitting across from her.

"How are things, Neville?" She asks her, offering a small smile. She needs a distraction, and talking to her awkward friend would provide a good one.

"Excellent! This year Professor Sprout is allowing me to tend to a few of the greenhouses." He is beaming with excitement and Hermione can't help but admire how much the boy across from her has adjusted. No more is he a stuttering boy, but instead a brave man.

"That's great! You're perfect for the job!" She compliments him, causing his cheeks to glow red.

"Thanks, 'Mione. Congratulations by the way, for your engagement."

This causes mild displeasure for the witch, who merely shrugs away the comment. "Oh Neville, you are so thoughtful." She brushes it off, trying to steer the conversation away from her and beams at him. "What kind of plants with you be looking after?"

At this, the wizard's eyes light up, "Oh! One of the greenhouses have Screechsnaps! Did you know.." Hermione tunes out as Neville starts to go on about the different plants and herbs he gets to look over, but nods along as if she is listening.

Any other day, the young witch would be fascinated by her friend's knowledge, and the fact he knows something she doesn't, but today she is preoccupied. Thankfully, Neville doesn't pick up on that fact and happily chatters away. Between that, the noise in the hall, and Ron's wandering hands, she can almost ignore the feel of eyes on her back.

Halfway through the feast, she gives into the urge to glance behind her and for the second time that day, she locks eyes which a certain Slytherin. And once again, they are filled with a molten rage and... is that _jealousy_ she sees?

No, that's absurd! There is no way that Draco Malfoy is staring at her with jealous. Or, more appropriately, staring at Ron's wandering hands, which currently reside on her thigh, drawing circles with his thumb. Shame floods her features, turning her face a bright red as she quickly brushes Ron's hand away and turns back to her own plate.

Guilt constricts her chest, though she doesn't know why. Ron is her fiance for Merlin's sake! Besides, Malfoy is a foul, loathsome, evil git.

Why is she acting this way? Everything should be going swimmingly. After all, her future is just how it should be! She's engaged to Ron, Harry and Ginny are together, it is their last year at Hogwarts, and they all have bright careers ahead of them. Why is she feeling guilty for letting her fiance touch her?

More importantly, why is she letting the silver eyed Slytherin get to her?

She can still feel his eyes burning a hole in her back, but she refuses to turn around. If she does, she is afraid of what will happen. There is no way she will be able to last a year like this, with Malfoy as Head Boy. They will be at each others throats in minutes, if the scene on the train proves anything. But she won't back down from her position as Head Girl, it had been her dream since she was a first year. She is not going to let Malfoy ruin this for her. So, that leaves one thing to do.

She needs to call a truce.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco Malfoy had been anxious to get to the dining hall, though he doesn't know why, especially once he was there. Of course, it could have had something to do with getting off the train as soon as possible.

He had been surprised when he saw the Great Hall and how... great it looked. All of Hogwarts was looking amazing actually, despite the fact a lot of it had been destroyed in final battle. He took his time walking through the halls into the Great Hall, taking the grand castle in. Hogwarts had been his home for six years, an the place where most of his good memories were. He never thought he would see it again.

Of course, Draco isn't the sentimental type, but he can't help but feel... happy? Happy to be back at Hogwarts. Even though he always complained about the school as a kid, it truly was one of his favorite places.

"Draco!" The voice tugs him out of his thoughts as he enters the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini one of his closest friends, waves him over. He weaves his way through the throngs of students lingering around, ignoring the glares he receives from most of them, and joins his friend. The italian grins wickedly at his friend, clearly having something on his mind.

"So, are the rumors I hear about you turning down Parkinson true?" He asks, getting right to the point. Draco sighs internally, bracing himself. His fellow Slytherin knows nothing of his Veela blood, and he plans on keeping it that way.

"I couldn't take her whining anymore. Besides, she was starting to get boring." He shrugs as if this is no big deal, and in a way, he isn't lying. He is fed up with Pansy, but not for the reasons Blaise thinks.

"Good for you, mate." Blaise slaps him on the back, "About time you gave her the shove." He turns back to his plate and starts piling on food.

Draco turns to his plate as well, only to find the Golden Trio sitting directly in his line of sight. He can't take his eyes off know-it-all Granger as she eats and chats with Longbottom. He can tell she isn't invested in the conversation, and from the way her shoulders droop, he knows something is wrong with her. Why can't her friends see this? Why aren't they doing anything about it?

The Weasel is eating everything insight, while Scarhead and Weaselette are undressing each other with their eyes. It's revolting.

Then he notices the Weasels hand, resting on Granger's thigh and practically feeling her up in the dining hall and disgust wells up in him. Why the bloody hell is she with that pig? And why does _he _want to be beside her instead of the dimwitted redhead.

Just then, she turns around to meet his gaze and their eyes meet for the second time that day. She doesn't seem surprised to find him looking at her, but she does turn away the second she can.

"Planning on killing anyone with that fork?" His friend jokes, meaning to be light hearted but Draco can detect the edge in it.

"No." He mutters, savagely tearing at his dinner. He glances at Blaise after a second of silence to find the Slytherin looking at him with an amused expression. "What?" He asks, but the italian just smirks and shakes his head before turning back to his own dinner.

After glaring at his friend for a moment, Draco turns his attention back to Granger, unable to resist. He knows that she knows he is watching her, from the hunch of her shoulders, but she doesn't turn around again through the whole meal.

He doesn't know what has possessed him as he watches her throughout dinner, just that he definitely doesn't like it. He needs to be focused on finding his mate, not some mudblood. He needs to get Granger out of his head, but he doesn't know how. It doesn't help that he will be sharing a common room with her, since they are both Heads.

How is he going to survived this year?

**So... do you guys like it? I just can't wait to get to the more interesting parts, but the story must be set up first. Oh well, some Dramione is in the next chapter! Tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading my story!**


	6. Common Room

**Once again, I'm updating late! And I have another excuse! Battle of the Bay is tomorrow night, and it is the BIGGEST football game of the year at my school. Every year groups make shirts to wear, and this year, I'm in charge of making them for my friends that are going, that's 10 shirts, in two days, with homework, getting my hair cut, and still having a social life. I haven't been on the computer at all since Sunday! So darn, It might take longer than I hoped to get back on track! I'm sorry if this is a short chapter, I hope none of you are disappointed!**

**Chapter 6**

**Common Room**

Hermione is immensely relieved when McGonagall excuses the students. She quickly rounds up the Gryffindors and hands them off to one of the Prefects, then helps the stranglers by pointing them in the right direction. It is easy work, but it helps keep her mind off everything. Ron had asked her if she wanted him to stay and keep her company, but she had told him to go have fun with Harry. She sighs, flashing back to the conversation she had had with Ron.

_"Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" Ron asks, grinning down at her, one arm wrapped around her waist. _

_"I'm sure, I'll be busy talking with the first years anyways." She tells him, shrugging her shoulders. _

_"What about.. him?" His face twists in disgust at even mentioning him. She resists the urge to roll her eyes, instead she jst smiles in a comforting way. _

_"I can take care of myself. After all, I did punch him in our third year." She points out._

_That doesn't seem to comfort him, from the look on his face. "I know, but the thought of you sharing a common room with that Death eater..." He trails off, not finishing the thought, but not needing too. _

_"Is that jealousy I detect?" She teases, gasping mockingly at him, from the glare he gives her, her attempt at lightening his mood doesn't work. "Oh, Ron, you honestly think that I would even considering doing cheating on you with Malfoy?"_

_"I'm not stupid, I've heard the rumors about him. Girls talk."_

_This time, the gasp isn't fake. "Ronald Weasely! How dare you think that I'd be so low as to cheat on my finance, with Malfoy of all people!"_

_"Babe, that's not-"_

_"Go find Harry, I'm not in the mood, Ronald." Is her curt reply. Knowing better than to try and talk to her when she gets like this, he does the sensible thing and goes to find Harry._

Now though, she has cooled off, for the most part. She is still mad at Ron, for ever thinking for a second she would stoop so low to cheat on him... The anger is back, but she pastes on a smile as she guides to first years to their dorms. Glancing around, she find the she can't see Malfoy anywhere. _Figures Malfoy would blow off his duties and leave them all to me. _

After what seems like forever, she finally sends the last first year to their dorm and then starts up to her dorm. She is eager for a bath and ready to curl up in her own bed. That is definitely going to be one of her favorite perks, having her own room with no gossiping girls. Yes, she is ready for a nice, long, undisturbed sleep. Mind made up, she makes her way through the halls of Hogwarts, taking her sweet time for two reasons.

One, she thought she was never going to see the beautiful castle again, so actually being here, she loves it. The fact the castle looks almost identical to how it was before the battle is amazing. Pat of her never wants to leave these halls, to walk among the memories forever. The other part wants to run screaming. This is the place where so many of her friends, people who she considered family, died.

Second, she is hoping if she stays away from the Heads' dorm long enough, Malfoy might be asleep when she gets there. She doesn't want to deal with him tonight, and will propose the idea of a truce in the morning.

So, those are the reasons why she shows up at the portrait to the dorm an hour passed curfew.

The portrait is a painting of a beautiful mermaid, who sits on a rock out in sea, brushing her hair. Her eyes are closed as she hums a melody, running her fingers through her long red hair. All in all, she reminds Hermione a bit of Ginny.

"Songbird." She tells the portrait, who glares at her with green eyes at being disturbed. "Song-"

"I heard you the first time!" The mermaid snaps, irritated as it swings open, revealing the common room. as soon as Hermione steps inside, it swings shut with a slam behind her.

The common room is amazing, decorated in gold and silver, its beautiful. There is a small kitchenette pushed to the side, while the rest of the space is occupied by the furniture. A plush burgundy couch sits in front of a roaring fire, with several armchairs litter the room, along with a polished coffee table. On the other side of the room is a stair case, leading up to the rooms.

"Looks like you annoyed her too." Comes a voice from the couch. So much for avoiding Malfoy.

**Really short, barely any Draco, I'm sorry! I wanted to post this just so you will have something to read! As you can guess, there will be Draco in the next chapter! Anyways, read and review! I will TRY an update by Saturday, but no promises!**


	7. Truce

**Okay, I didn't reply to any reviews in my last update, just so I could post it ASAP, so now I will! Yay! Thank you again you guys for reading and reviewing, I love every single review I get. I'm a little depressed though, because our school lost the game! It was 29 -26, and we were in the lead until there was 3 minutes left. It was an exciting game, and i hate that we lost. Our school has lost every year for the past like, five years, so it sucks. **

**Talis Ruadair- It's American football, sorry, I never mentioned I am American. It is a huge compliment to me that you didn't know which football I was talking about, since I am writing a story that is supposed to take place in England! **

**I'm Anonymous so. Hah D- Yea, I kind of suck at multitasking, but I'm hoping to get better. Hoping being the key word. School is getting into full swing and I need to get used to homework again, so blech. I think it is a Hermione thing to do, to try and "keep the peace" by avoiding him until she cools down. Not like she can avoid him for long!**

**KeepMovingForward- Gotta love the start of school! Everything just gets crazy!**

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX- Haha, I know, I need so more Draco too, I hope this chapter has enough of him for you!**

**Now, onto the story! :D**

**Chapter 7**

**Truce**

Draco makes his escape the second he can, shooting out of his seat in the Great Hall and spiriting through the castle and up to the Heads' dorm. All through dinner he had an uneasy feeling in his gut, that only grew worse the longer he stayed at the feast. In the weeks before he came to Hogwarts, he realized a pattern. Before an "attack", meaning the unbearable pain that comes from him not having bonded with his mate yet, he always gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Today though, he had hoped it was just nerves.

It wasn't.

He barely made it through the portrait in the common room, being yelled at by the bitchy mermaid the whole time, before he collapsed on the floor in agony.

The pain of not being with his mate is worse than anything he has ever experienced. Worse the the cruciatus curse, which he had been under plenty of times with serving the Dark Lord.

This pain effects every fiber of his being, forcing him to curl up in himself.

Silent tears run down his cheeks as he clenches his jaw, determined not to let out a sound.

Round after round of waves of pain crashes upon him.

Time passes, but it seems to take forever for the pain to fade. He has no concept of the minutes that pass, for pain seems to creep into every part of his mind. Warping his senses, making him set on only one thing.

Finding his mate.

After sometime, the pain finally dulls away until it is like it never existed, like it never happened. He isn't so stupid to think that it won't happen again, he knows it will. With great care, he manages to push himself up from his position on the floor. Every muscle in his body aches as he makes his way to the couch. He is too weak after having an attack to make his way up the stairs to his room.

He sprawls across the couch and closes his eyes before exhaling a long breath. "Where is she?" He murmurs. pinching the bridge of his nose. Where is she indeed? Shouldn't he have some sense of his mate?

He is dozing when he hears a commotion outside the common room.

"I heard you the first time!" The mermaid snaps as the portrait swings open. He resists groaning at the sound of the portrait's irritating voice. He doesn't remember what the mermaid had yelled at him, since he was half delusional with pain at the time, but he knows she was mad at him for disturbing her hair brushing time.

Footsteps sound as Granger enters the common room in a huff.

Without opening his eyes, he speaks, "Looks like you annoyed her too." He murmurs half-heartedly.

"Malfoy?" More footsteps as she makes her way to the couch.

He cracks an eye open to look at her, from her facial expression he looks like crap. "Yes, Granger?" He replies, making his voice sound emotionless. He is good at that, and he should be considering he has had plenty of practice.

"Umm..." He watches as she chews on her bottom lip, clearly nervous. What had happened to Granger? The girl he remembers would be demanding to know why he looks like crap, yet here she is, timidly avoiding the question in front of him.

Had dating Weasley reduced her to this?

"Spit it out." He sighs, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He doesn't want to deal with this right now. He needs to focus on finding his mate, not fixing emotionally wrecked Granger. She got herself in that mess of a relationship, she can get herself out.

It that's true, then way does his heart clench at the thought of her going through with this a marrying Weasel?

"Are you okay? You look-"

"Like I just got beat up by a troll?" He offers. He doesn't know why he is still talking to the mudblood. Maybe because he is still too exhausted to make his way up to his room.

"Yeah." She nods, concern coloring her features. His heart warms at the thought of her caring enough about him to be concerned, then hardens again. He doesn't care about her. He just want his mate so bad he is delusional about Granger.

"None of your business." He replies shortly. She doesn't look surprised by this answer, instead, it looks like she expected such a retort from him. For some reason, that makes him want to tell her exactly why he looks like he does. But he doesn't.

Something about her shifts then, she straightens up and carefully composes herself. "Well then, Malfoy, since we have to share a dorm for the year, I think it might be a good idea for us to have a truce. It will be easier to carry out our duties if we aren't fighting at the time. And-"

"Fine."

"Fine?" She echos, confused. He can tells she had been expecting an insult, not an agreement. That brings a smirk to his face, Granger doesn't know anything.

"Yes, Granger, fine. I'm agreeing with you, we should call a truce, at least until the end of the year. Unless you don't want a truce after all." He raises one perfect eyebrow at her. Even if he isn't feeling one hundred percent, he can still act cocky.

"No, no, a truce is good. I'm just surprised is all." She bites her li again, and Draco finds his eyes draw down to her lips. He wonders what it would feel like to kiss her, to taste those soft looking lips and...

He shakes his head, clearing those thoughts out of his head. He is _not _thinking of the mudblood in that way.

"Anything else?" He asks, pointing out that fact she hasn't moved an inch.

"N-no." She shakes her head furiously, causing her unruly hair to fly around her face. "Goodnight, Malfoy." She tells him, before quickly making her exit. He watches her as she scampers up the stairs to her room, a hollow feeling settling in his chest.

What is happening to him?

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione has to admit, she is surprised at how readily Malfoy had agreed to a truce. "Maybe he has changed." She muses aloud as she pushes open the door to her room. All thoughts of the blonde haired, silver eyed boy down stairs disappear as she looks around, gaping in amazement.

The room is decorated in scarlet and gold, her house colors, in a stunning arrangement. A huge bed takes up most the the room, placed in the center of the room. It is adorned with a scarlet comforters and huge fluffy pillows, laces with gold trim. The walls are a deep burgundy and the floor is the same shade made out of carpeted material. Golden trimming lines the ceiling and floor. A dark wood bedside table stands proudly beside the bed.

A large desk is pushed up against a wall with a huge window, which is covered with golden drapes. A dresser is beside the door, and another door stands on the opposite wall of the window.

A door that leads to her own bathroom. A squeal of delight escapes her lips as she grabs her pyjamas and enters the bathroom.

The bathroom is huge as will, containing a shower and a bath big enough for three people. Two sinks sit in front of a large mirror and a medicine cabinet stands between them. She doesn't think twice about the second sink, she is too happy about finally having her own bathroom and bedroom. She quickly changes into her nightgown , brushes her teeth, and runs a brush through her hair, then walks back into her bedroom.

Exhausted and ready for bed, she climbs between the cover of her bed and uses her wand to turn off the light. Tomorrow will be her first day of classes, and her schedule is filled to the brim. She isn't taking as many as she had in third year, but she is taking a lot more than Harry or Ron.

Ron...

She sighs, burying her face in her pillow. If she is honest with herself, she knows she doesn't love Ron like people should love their husbands. Yes, she loves him, but not in that way.

Not that she'll ever do anything about it.

Ginny would never forgive her if she broke off the engagement. Hermione bites her lip, trying not to remember the conversation she had with Ginny about Ron.

_"Hermione, he is totally in love with you." Ginny grins at her best friend, sprawling out on her bed. The bushy haired witch joins her on the bed, a look of contempt on her pretty face. _

_"I know, Gin, but-" _

_"Not buts about it!" The redhead exclaims, shaking her head. "He proposed to you! Your getting married! This is no time to have cold feet!" She gestures to the hulking diamond on Hermione's finger. _

_She sighs, biting back her response as she plays with the ring on her finger. Yes, Ron had proposed, and yes he loves her, but she doesn't love him. She yearns to confide in her best friend, but he best friend is also the sister of her fiance. _

_"Besides, you'll finally be my sister!" The youngest Weasley adds. _

_"I just don't know, Ginny. I'm too young to get married, I don't know if I l-"_

_Ginny cuts her off a second time. "You don't have to get married tomorrow! After school is over, then we'll start planning, okay? Trust me, 'Mione, Ron loves you. You two are supposed to be together!" _

_Supposed to be, not meant to be, Hermione wants to point out, but she stays quiet. _

_"Besides, Ron would be heartbroken if you turn him down, and if you did, I might just have to hunt you down!" The grin is still in place on the redheads face, she is teasing, Hermione knows that. But she can't help but wonder if there is some truth to her words._

"Stop it!" She growls to herself, forcing the memory from her mind. Ginny is her friend, and soon going to be her sister, Ron is her boyfriend and soon going to be her husband. Not buts about it. She is marrying Ron Weasley.

**YAY! I posted another chapter quickly! It's longer than the last, and it has Draco! So, tell me what you think and please review! Question of the Day: What house would you like to be in?**


	8. Bathroom Encounters

**A little late again, I think I'm going to change the updating dates to twice a week, one during the week, probably Wednesday or Thursday, and one on the weekend. I will not be posting on Mondays or Tuesdays, because I have sailing and homework! Anyways, enjoy!**

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom- I always love reading your reviews, even if they do hold criticism! I totally get what you mean about Draco and Hermione. Frankly, I want to skip straight through all this and go to the happy parts but I need to get through all the drama first! Oh, and don't worry about Hermione not catching Draco during an "attack" there will be plenty of time for that! :D**

**krista04- Even if i am writing it, it irks me that Draco doesn't realize it yet! Stupid of me I know, but this story has a life of it's own. As for the mermaid, I don't really have a purpose for her, she'd kind of just there for a little extra drama. Plus, I love mermaids. :)**

**Tammy 143- You think my pacing is good? Thanks you! I'm always worried I'm going either to fast or too slow, so knowing you think I'm doing good makes me feel great! There really isn't a schedule, but i try to update twice a week!**

**Laura- I'd probably be in Ravenclaw, I am a smarty-pants! :D I can't wait to get to the part where Draco realizes it! **

**Everybody else- I LOVE your reviews and I apologize that I can't reply to everyone of you, I want to update as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 8**

**Bathroom Encounters**

It wasn't until around midnight when Draco finally pushed himself off the couch and made his way up to his bedroom. He is to tired to take in the contents of the room, instead he just stumbles into the bed, fully dressed. It takes only a second for him to fall asleep.

_The first thing he hears are the screams. The horrible, heartbreaking, ear shattering screams that echo through the long halls. It is truely amazing how high someones vocal chords can go when they are being tortured. _

_Taking a deep breath, he forces his eyes open, forces his face to be composed as he takes in the scene before him. _

_"What else did you take!" His deranged aunt hisses, spraying spittle in the brunette witch's face. _

_"Nothing!" The girl cries out, tears running down her sullen cheeks. Her brown eyes are wide with tears and pain. The passed few months haven't been good to her. She is stick-thin, pale, and dirty. Mud streaks her clothes and face as she writhes on the floor beneath the crazed witch. _

_"Liar!" Bellatrix shrieks, point her wand at the poor girl, "CRUCIO!" _

_The screams start up again, the most tearjerking screams he has ever heard. It takes all his self control not to attack his crazy aunt, to not takes the muggle-born and apperate out of this hellhole. _

_He knows if he moves an inch, or if his expressionless mask falls for a second, they will both be killed. _

Make it stop, _He thinks miserably, doubting he will be able to just stand by for much longer. Seeing her, so broken, lying on the floor.. it tears him apart. _

_"Mudblood filth!" Bellatrix spits, trading her wand for her knife. "Let's make sure you never forget just what you are, shall we?" Her voice is sickeningly gleeful as she straddles the pain stricken witch. She pushes the young witch's arm away from her body and peels back her sleeves before placing the tip of her knife on the skin. _

_"Let's see if the filth can spell! M.." His aunt cackles, pressing the blade into the witch's arm. The girl on the floor twists and shrieks out in pain, tears running down her cheeks. "U..."_

_He can't bear to look at her anymore, at those big brown eyes that leak tears and blame him. Blame him for not helping, for standing there and doing nothing. _

"Hermione!" His eyes fly open as he jerks up to a sitting position in his bed, his clothes slick with sweat from his nightmare. Just a dream.. Instant relief overwhelms him, though he doesn't know why. Even if it had been living hell watching Granger be tortured, it had been months ago, it was over. But the feeling of utter helplessness, watching her and not being able to do anything... He hates that.

"Shower." He murmurs, pushing himself out of bed and starting to tug off the buttons of his shirt. Despite the stickiness of the sweat in his shirt, he manages to tug it off quickly and toss in in the direction of the bed as he approaches the bathroom door and shoves it open.

And find a very naked Hermione Granger standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"MALFOY!" She shrieks, frantically trying to cover herself by grabbing at a towel on the counter. "GET OUT!"

His shock wears off once she chucks a brush at his head and he narrowly dodges it.

"MALFOY!" She screams, gesturing grandly towards the door now that she is securely wrapped in a towel. When he doesn't move for a second she reaches for her wand, which lies on the counter.

"I'm going, I'm going!" He holds up his hands in surrender, his signature smirk on his lips. It is all he can do to not let his eyes run over her body and her smooth skin. He starts out the door, then turns at the last second. "Granger?"

"WHAT!" She growls at him, holding her wand straight at him.

"Weasel is a lucky guy." He winks and quickly scrambles out the door, barely slamming it behind him before Granger sends a stunning spell his way.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione glares at the door for several more second before magically locking it and quickly jumping into the shower. Even without looking in the mirror, she knows her face is a bright, tomato red.

Draco Malfoy saw her naked.

Just the thought makes her blush again. Not even Ron has seen her like that and now Malfoy, of all people has? She has half a mind to march right into his room and jinx him, but as Head Girl, that wouldn't be appreciated.

That, and the fact she wants to forget it even happened.

She continuously checks over at the door just to make sure the Malfoy hasn't been able to unlock it.

Once she had rinsed out her hair she jumps out of the warm water into the cold air and wraps a towel tightly around herself, then quickly sprints to her room. Once in the safety of her own room, then she lifts the spell on Malfoy's door, but locks her own. After a few minutes, she hears the shower go on again as Malfoy gets in.

She changes into her uniform quickly, grabs her books, then flies to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Harry, and hopefully avoid seeing Malfoy. She plans to avoid him as much as possible for the next month or so, until he doesn't remember seeing her. Yes, that's the plan. She'll avoid him until he forgets. And she won't tell Ron.

It would be unnecessary to tell him. Nothing happened, she reasons, so she shouldn't feel guilty about not telling him. Besides, it wasn't her fault, or Malfoy's to be honest. They both thought they had their own bathrooms.

She won't tell him. It will get him riled up for no reason.

Nothing happened.

Nothing is going to happen.

**Sooooo? Good? Bad? AMAZING? I hope you like it, just a bit of Dramione, but it's kind of a scene, so I hope it is enough. Please review! I'm not going to be one of those authors who don't update until they have a certain number of reviews, but i would like reviews! They make me happy! :D Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Fancying Granger

**I am so sorry for updating so late, and I have a load of excuses, but I won't use them, just because I know that it won't make a difference. The gist of it is, I've had a busy week. Too make it up too you guys, I hope to update again by Friday! Yay! Well, I'll try! Thank you guys for all the reviews! There have been more than I ever could have hoped for, so thank you guys so much, and thank you for reading!**

**mali56- Somehow, I doubt that her plan will work as well. ;) Thank you for the heads up about tenses, I realize that and I'm trying to do better, but I don't have a beta, mainly because it takes longer to post chapters if I do.. I will try to improve with that though!**

**KeepMovingForward- Trust me, I'd love to skip right to that part, but sadly, I can't. I make no promises it will be soon, because what is a Dramione story without a little drama? ;D But it will happen! Eventually...**

**BookyGurl- I know, I'm still very depressed about that. It is a huge blow to my ego, though I admit it is a little bigger than it should be... :) **

**Tammy143- Thank you so much! Knowing that people think my pacing is great, because, as a writer, that is one of my worst fears, that my stories will be too fast or drag on to long! I love the nightmare too, I tend to write those a lot in my other stories (which aren't fanfics) so I might do quite a few in this story. I'm not sure yet... Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 9**

**Fancying Granger**

Draco stayed in his room while Granger showered, changed, then left for the dining hall. It wasn't until he was sure she was gone did he enter the bathroom again and turn on the shower. The bathroom was still steamy from Granger's shower, a damn long one at that.

He had the image of Granger burned in his mind's eye, standing in the middle of the bathroom, eyes wide open with astonishment. He hadn't been lying when he said Weasel was a lucky guy. Beneath her robes, the mud- muggle born, has a very attractive body. Frankly, he doesn't understand why she hides it beneath too-large clothing, she's hot.

With those thoughts, he turns the water to freezing when he steps into the shower and tries to rid himself of such thoughts. This is Granger he is thinking about. The know-it-all nerd who busy hair and buckteeth.

Not that her hair is very bushy anymore... And she hasn't had buckteeth for a while...

_Stop it, Draco._ He chides himself, shaking his head. _Focus on finding your mate._ His mate. That is going to be a problem. It's not like he can just go around and kiss every girl in the school, especially if he has the same reaction he had to Pansy.

Merlin, Parkinson is going to be annoying this year, even more so now that he has officially dumped her. About time to. Just the thought of kissing that pug-faced slut makes him gag.

Well, it shouldn't be too hard find his mate. She is bound to be in Slytherin, since most purebloods are, and it wouldn't be weird for him to make out with random Slytherins. After all, he is a Sex God.

Yet, the thought of even getting anywhere near the girls of his house makes his stomach churn. That is definitely not normal.

He shuts off the water and wraps a towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower.

"Draco, what the bloody hell is taking you so long?" A voice shouts from outside the bathroom. It is only the first day of classes and Draco is already regretting giving Blaise the password to the dorm.

"Shut it, Zabini!" He snaps back, grabbing his robes from where he tossed them on the floor and quickly pulling them on.

"This is what I get for being nice enough to wait for you to go to breakfast? Next time I won't even bother." The voice on the other side of the door sighs dramatically.

He ignores this, instead choosing to straighten himself up and mess up his hair. Just because no girl at Hogwarts seems remotely appealing to them, doesn't mean he doesn't like their attention.

"So, how is it living with Granger?" Blaise speaks up again a few minutes later as Draco exits the bathroom and grabs for his bag.

"Not as boring as I thought it would be." He replies with a smirk. His Italian friend grins back wickedly.

"Something I should know?"

"Nothing really, besides that I walked in on her in the bathroom this morning." The smirk widens as the pair trail down the staircase an out the portrait, ignoring the glare of the mermaid following them as they leave.

"Bet little miss locked-legs loved that."

Draco barks out a laugh, "She threw a brush at me and nearly hit me with a stunning spell."

"Sounds like you've had a good morning." He grins at his blonde friend, "So it Granger engaged to Weasel doesn't bother you anymore?"

The change in the Veela is instantaneous, his entire demeanor changes at the mention of the most talked about engagement of the century. "Who says it ever did?" He forces the words out, hating the feeling the comes over him at the thought of Granger and Weaselbee.

"Come on, Drake, you were practically shooting lasers at him yesterday with your eyes. I swear, if looks could kill, the Weasel would be dead three times over." The dark-haired boy points out. "It's not that hard to see. Do you fancy Granger? I mean, I get that the war is-"

"Shut it, Blaise!" Draco hisses as they enter the Great Hall and head towards the Slytherin table.

"Merlin, you do! I never-"

"I said shut it, Blaise!" The blonde shouts, causing a few looks to be shot their way, but they ignore them as the pair take their seats.

This causes the Italian to chuckle under his breath, but he doesn't say anything more on the subject, instead opting to observe his friend.

The Veela, relieved when the topic is dropped, piles his plate with eggs and sausage, then tucks in. But he can't get his mind off the conversation. More specifically, Granger.

His eyes fly to where Granger is sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting away with her friends. A feeling that is foreign to him bubbles up in his chest as the Weasel wraps an arm around the tiny brunettes shoulders. The urge to break the redheads arm and steal the witch away to somewhere that no one else will be able to touch her is so powerful, it is all he can do to not act on it.

Merlin, Blaise is right.

He fancies Granger.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione has never been a good liar, so imagine her surprise when her friends don't question her story about her foul mood having to do with miss placing her copy of Hogwarts, A History.

The ease of which they accept her clumsily crafted lie astounds her, especially since they know how dearly she holds said book. Then again, that could be why they find it so believed. That, and that she never lies. Ever.

"Merlin, Hermione! How many classes did you sign up for?" Ginny exclaims, taking in the sight of her friend's schedule compared to her own.

"Not as many as third year." She replies airily, scanning the parchment that she had just received.

"You've got to be mental! Why are you taking so many?" Ron asks, , draping an arm around his fiance's shoulders as he glances between the two schedules. Hermione's is at least twice as long as all of her friends.

"Because this is own last year! I plan to make the most of it!" She exclaims, shaking her hair as she quickly memorizes the class list.

After muttering under his breath, Ron turns to Harry and Ginny to talk about the Quidditch tryouts coming up.

Hermione, never one to enjoy Quidditch all that much, tunes her friend out and instead thinks of her classes. She really has a number of them, but everyone she feels is important. This is her last year at Hogwarts, her last year to learn as much as she can!

Just glancing at the parchment, she knows she will have quite a homework load, and that this year will be spent in the library and her dorms, but she wouldn't want it any other way. Not that the war is over, this year, for the first time at Hogwarts, should be a boring one. And she plans and making up for all the excitement with loads of boredom.

Because that is exactly what she needs to heal after the war.

Then again, there is never a boring year at Hogwarts, but one can hope.

Of course, some drama is almost guaranteed considering who the Head Boy is, and how jealous Ron has been acting ever since he proposed.

"So, 'Mione, how's living with Malfoy?" Harry's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, fine." She lies, choking a little on her toast. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice.

Ron, who seems to have forgotten their spat the day before, doesn't even glance up from his plate when he replies, his moth still full of food. "You sure? Harry and I can straighten him up if he does anything wrong. after all, we can't let anything happen to our girl."

"Thanks, R-" She begins, but is cutoff as Ron finishes talking.

"I mean, if you were gone, who would help us with our homework?" It is meant to be a joke, she knows that. Ron is grinning widely at her, not realizing just how much that hurts.

"Is that all I am too you, Ronald? A homework machine?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at her husband-to-be.

Backpedaling quickly, the redhead quickly denies it, "No, not at all, 'Mione! Your my-"

"Because it seems like that is all you want me around for."

"No! Hermione,-"

"Save it, Ronald." She huffs, gathering her books and schedule before standing and hightailing it out of the Great Hall.

**Soooo? Like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW! I am now above begging for reviews, because they make me happy, so please review! **

**Question of the day: Are you a Halloween freak? (I am, just ask BookyGurl)**

**By the way, if any of you have a tumblr, tell me! I love following people! My tumbler is sabrinamalfoy!**


	10. Library

**Two in one day, and you have BookyGurl to thank for that! Oh, and I felt guilty for not posting for a few days... So anyways, here you go!**

**marmia days- Oh, you can always count on Ron to put his foot in his mouth! After all, I need Hermione to go running into Draco's oh-so-welcoming arms!**

**BookyGurl- You owe me for this. I am slaving over this chapter and now you have no choice but coming to Knotts! YOU ARE COMING NOW! SO HA!**

**Chapter 10**

**Library**

Draco's eyes never leave the brunette witch as she sits at her table, squished between the Weasel and Longbottom, which explains why he doesn't notice Blaise.

His italian friend watches the blonde with a smirk upon his lips, smug at being proven right. Not that he ever doubted himself to begin with. Personally, he thinks that the fair-haired Slytherin beside him is a bit to obvious for his own good. After all, Draco is blatantly staring at the Gryffindor which, clearly seething at the fact the redhead has his arm around her.

Blaise isn't stupid, he knows that Draco isn't telling him something. And he plans on finding out exactly what it is.

Chuckling to himself, Blaise turns to his breakfast. Draco fancying Granger. And he thought he would never see the day. So, the dark-haired boy, being the Slytherin he is, starts to form a plan.

He can't let his best mate pin over someone who is engaged now, can he?

Isn't this what mates are for?

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

Draco clutches his hands into fists, digging his nails into his skin, trying to distract himself from the Weasel, whose arm is precariously close to be ripped off by a very furious Veela.

Watching the pair, Draco can't deny the attraction he has to a certain witch, but he sure as hell can try. There is no bloody way that Grager (_GRANGER!_) can be his mate. It has to be his Veela-horamones, they are making him think he is attracted to the muggleborn witch.

Satisfied with his explanation, he decides to try and push all thoughts of the witch across the hall out of his mind. He should be focusing his classes, which he has plenty of. This year, he has decided to not slack off as much and actually sign up for some more classes, the result being he has very little free time.

He figures that keeping busy will help his Veela calm down enough to give him time to find his mate, since that is the reason he is back at Hogwarts.

He should be focusing on finding his mate and passes classes, not watching Granger and her _fiance_ -he even sneers at the thought of the word- in the Great Hall.

He almost manages to convince himself of this all well...

Until Granger jumps up and leaves the Gryffindor table in a huff. Before he can think about his actions, Draco is on his feet and on his way out of the hall, following close behind, but not too close.

In his hurry, he doesn't see Blaise watching him with a smug smirk in place.

He slips out of the Great Hall just seconds after Granger, yet when he looks around, she is nowhere to be seen.

He knows she is upset, that much is obvious. So, if he was Granger, where would he go if he was upset?

The answer is obvious.

Picking up his pace, Draco starts toward the Hogwarts library. He doesn't pass anyone in the halls on the way here, everyone with sense is still at breakfast, trying to eat as much as they can before class starts.

He is relieved by that. As much as he wants to talk to Granger, for reasons unknown, he doesn't want people to see him talking to her. He still has a reputation to maintain.

Finally he reaches the library, but Granger is no where to be seen. Not that it matters, the place is huge, she is probably hiding in one of the rows of books.

Quietly, he starts down the rows and rows of shelves, peering down each one for a glimpse of Granger. Just when he is about to give up and say she went to Gryffindor tower, he finds her.

The witch is at a table in the back corner of the library, nose buried in a book. Even from here, he recognizes the title of his favorite book, Hogwarts, A History. Her back is to him, her curly brown hair concealing any view he would have of her face.

Cautious now, he approaches her slowly. Turns out, he shouldn't have bothered. When he is standing directly in front of her she doesn't even seem to notice him, that's how engrossed she is in her book.

So, he takes that moment to study her. Her eyes are slightly red, as if she had been crying, and he has a sudden urge to break every bone in the sorry bastard's body that made her cry.

Then he notices the circles under her eyes, as if she hasn't been sleeping well. He can relate to that, he has nightmares almost every night.

He wonders what it is that is making her loose sleep, and if he can stop it.

_Draco, get ahold of yourself. Your turning into a sap!_ He chides himself, and shakes his head quickly to clear it.

"Granger?" He doesn't mean for it to come out as a question, but it does anyways.

The witch jerks her head up, jumping nearly a foot in her seat from surprise, which brings a faint smirk to his lips. Somethings never change.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snaps. That causes the smirk to disappear. Right, what does he want? Why is he here? He doesn't have an answer to that. Well, not one that he will admit to.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Now _that_ was not what he had meant to say. What happened to his sarcastic wit and sharp tongue? He really is turning into a sap!

She isn't expecting this in the slightest, a flurry of emotions flash across her face before settling on disbelief. "Where is your gang of Slytherins? Your joke isn't going to work on me, find someone else to torment."

Hurt flashes across his face, but only for a second. Of course she'd act this way, it's not like she has any reason not too. He has given her no reason to trust him in the past. But it still hurts she has so little faith in him.

"Actually, Granger, I saw our little episode in the Great Hall with Weasel and wanted to see if you were alright." The words have more bite then he would like. Merlin, what is wrong with him?

That leaves her speechless. "Oh." Is all she says, and he prides himself momentarily for leaving Granger without a reply. "Th-thanks, Malfoy. I'm fine." She says, her voice sounding small. He wants to ask her what happened, what the big redheaded idiot did, but decides not to push his luck. Besides, he needs to give himself a stern talking too. There is _no way _he is turning into a sap.

He is okay with being a Veela, but he draws a line at a sap.

"Right then." He gives a sharp nods and stands there awkwardly for a second before turning to be on his way. "See you around, Granger."

**Like it? Love it? REVIEW! Two in one day! I think i deserve a number of reviews for that, don't you? ;) I already asked question of that day, but i'll ask another. **

**What's your tumblr, if you have one? Mine is sabrinamalfoy, but I've already said that!**


End file.
